


Thirty

by jinkazama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Community: 100_prompts, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/pseuds/jinkazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty drabbles about Asulili. Created from prompt table A <a href="http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html">here</a>. Was supposed to be C, but I wrote two prompts from there, forgot and continued with A instead. Oops. I've added some prompts from C as the writer's choice prompts here instead.</p><p>I've done ten so far, will mark off prompts in chapter one as I go. I don't write or post them in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction/Prompt Table

**Author's Note:**

> It had been ages since I'd managed to finish anything; a friend suggested I write some drabbles. I'd never written drabbles before, and found it difficult to stay to the hundred word limit for each one, but here they are. It really helped me to edit my writing as I went and it got me back into the habit of writing regularly. The format was also really useful in being something fresh for each story; I didn't get time to get bored with anything. Finally, it'd been ages since I wrote these two and I was glad to come back to them!

001. | ~~Evidence~~ |  002. | ~~I'm here~~ |  003. | ~~Funeral~~ |  004. | ~~Puppy love~~ |  005. | ~~Gloves~~  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
006. | ~~Blackboard~~ |  007. | ~~Muse~~ |  008. | ~~Magic~~ |  009. | ~~Clean~~ |  010. | ~~Secret~~  
011. | ~~Superstition~~ |  012. | ~~Fantasy~~ |  013. | ~~Test~~ |  014. | ~~Tease~~ |  015. | ~~Storm~~  
016. | ~~Strawberries~~ |  017. | ~~Weapon~~ |  018. | ~~Beach~~ |  019. |  ~~Lost~~ |  020. | ~~Cry~~  
021. | ~~Aloof~~ |  022. | ~~Blood~~ |  023. | ~~Tower Block~~ |  024. | ~~Taxi~~ |  025. | ~~Search~~  
026. | ~~_Writer's Choice_ \- Untouchable~~ |  027. | ~~_Writer's Choice_ \- Bet~~ |  028. |  ~~_Writer's Choice_ \- Powder~~ |  029. | ~~_Writer's Choice_ \- Obvious~~ |  030. |  _~~Writer's Choice - Union~~_


	2. Untouchable

Asuka’s first impression was that she was untouchable. She glided from her chauffeured car, immaculate in white, and was guided towards her dressing room by her personal security. The crowds cheered as she passed, and she favoured them with a graceful flick of her hair. Her eyes caught Asuka’s, and lingered. Later Asuka would find how wrong that impression was. Lili’s dress tore during their fights, Asuka would deliberately mess her hair just to annoy her, and later Asuka would delight in smudging Lili’s pristine makeup with her kisses and tracing her fingers, tongue and lips over Lili’s perfect skin.


	3. I'm here

“It hurts, it hurts…!”

“So dramatic, I know I didn’t hit you that hard,” Lili scoffed, as she sauntered in and saw Asuka curled in a ball on the dressing room floor, eyes squeezed shut.

“Not you, idiot.”

Asuka’s hesitation and the giveaway pink wrapper near her bag clued Lili in.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Do ya have anything for the pain or are you just going to stand here and gloat?”

Lili dropped to her knees.

“Lie down. I’ll rub your belly for you.”

Asuka was in too much pain to disagree. Lili offered her an ungloved hand to hold.


	4. Powder

“This doesn’t suit my skin tone…”

“Nonsense, Asuka! It’s supposed to suit _any_ skin tone, and your cheeks could do with a little colour.”

“I don’t want to wear your stupid blusher! I’m fine as I am!”

Lili paused.

“Yes, you are.”

She still couldn’t resist daubing the brush into her powder and swiping a streak of pink across Asuka’s face before she could escape. Asuka yelled in protest, knocking the blusher out of Lili’s hand, and Lili wrestled her to the ground.

Sebastian found them like that, oblivious to the spilled powder they were crushing into the white carpet.


	5. Blood

It wasn’t until they’d finished sparring that Asuka noticed the blood. She’d clipped Lili, not hard, with her boot and caught her right on the ear, and now there was a thin line of blood crusting on the outer rim.

Even worse, some of it had congealed in her hair. Lili was going to kill her.

Still, there was no use in delaying the inevitable. Asuka smiled nervously.

“Lili?”

“What?”

“Your ear…”

Lili peered at her reflection. “Oh, that’s just a scratch.”

“You’re not mad I hurt you?”

“It’s not my ear I’m worried about you hurting, Asuka Kazama.”

“ _Oh_.”


	6. Strawberries

“I don’t understand. Strawberries…and cream? Is this dessert for my birthday or something?”

“Asuka Kazama. Stop looking at what it is and start thinking about what it’s for. More accurately, where it’s _from_.”

It took Asuka a moment, but then the dark eyes widened and she shrieked and began jumping about ecstatically.

“Are you serious?!”

“Bien sûr, Asuka, you know how seriously I take your birthday. And for all your flaws, you do appreciate a good game of tennis.”

“I hope Kei wins…Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Lili smiled into Asuka’s hug, even as she hoped, as she always did, for a Rafa victory.


	7. Taxi

“Asuka! Quick! Get in!”

Asuka looked at the taxi in confusion, which had opened to reveal Lili inside, wearing sunglasses and jeans, with her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

“But I’ve just finished training…I’m going for breakfast. Where’s your car?”

“I sneaked away to see you. Are you coming to have breakfast with me or not?”

“What about Sebastian? Won’t he worry?”

Lili smiled. “He knows.”

Asuka looked in the direction of the dojo doubtfully, even as she began moving towards the taxi.

“You smell terrible,” Lili remarked, before she leaned over to kiss Asuka. The taxi door slammed.


	8. Bet

“I’ll bet you a thousand yen that you can’t do this.”

“Make it ten thousand,” Lili yawned.

“That’s too much!”

“Ok, ok.”

Asuka pivoted, and swung her leg in a perfect arc, hitting the wooden training dummy right between the eyes. The dummy skittered backwards, but didn’t fall.

Lili stepped up. She looked sidelong at Asuka, trying to remember her posture so she could mimic it, then she swung and kicked gracefully. But she didn’t get the dummy between the eyes. Instead, her foot knocked its wooden peg of a nose off and sent it flying.

“Pay up!”

“Next time.”


	9. Obvious

“Ms Lili. You need to finish your work.”

“Hmmm?”

Sebastian eased the notebook Lili had been scrawling on mindlessly out from under her elbow and slid a textbook towards her. Lili looked at it without interest.

“I don’t feel like reading about the fundamentals of petroleum today, Sebastian. Take this away.”

“Your father insisted.”

Lili stared at him, blue eyes uncertain, before flipping open the book angrily.

Sebastian left to get her tea. Outside he looked at the doodles of a familiar name.

Her infatuation was obvious, and he felt sorry for her. Perhaps it was time to call Japan.


	10. Clean

Normally there was nothing Asuka loved more than a hot bath. She’d soak in the water, feeling all her tired muscles relax after the day’s training, and watch the steam rise to the ceiling as her mind drifted.

This time she was hesitant. Bathing would mean she washed off _her_ scent.

She wasn’t one to get sappy, or so she’d thought. After several pointed remarks from her mother, she slouched off to the bathroom.

“Asuka!” Her mother’s knock at the door. “Phone for you! Some foreign girl from school!”

She was out of the water, gloom dissolved in an instant.


	11. Search

Tekken Tag Tournament was about to get underway, and Lili knew exactly who she wanted as her partner.

“Me? Why would I want to fight with you?”

“Who else is worthy of your ability, Asuka Kazama? Your crazy cousin? His evil father? No, join with me and we’ll take the tournament by storm!”

Asuka snorted ungraciously. “And why should I rely on you?”

“Because I believe you would rather fight with me than against me. Think what a magnificent team we’d be. Am I wrong?”

Asuka was silent.

Lili smiled. “Now we just need to think of a team name!”


	12. Muse

Asuka dreaded her English oral exam. She’d found reading and writing easy, but she was a hesitant speaker, even with Lili’s help.

Even removed from Lili’s distracting presence, she found the words stuck in her mouth. She knocked her book away. Lili’s advice flashed into her mind.

_Simple sentences. Just talk about something you like. Don’t be afraid to make mistakes._

Asuka spoke into empty air.

“Her name is Lili, she is from Monaco. I love her.”

It slid easily from her mouth, surprising her, but then she’d always been good at letting the truth out with her guard down.


	13. Funeral

“He knows you would have died for him.”

“I couldn’t help Father,” Lili muttered, eyes brimming. “I failed him.”

“You didn’t fail him. He would have been so proud of you.”

Lili gazed at the headstone. The wind whipped her hair about her face. The mourners watched, murmuring.

Asuka glared at them. They weren’t interested in Lili, they were only there to gossip and speculate. Not caring about the whispers, she slid her arm around Lili.

“Come on.”

Lili looked at her through red-rimmed eyes, then nodded.

She slid her fingers through Asuka’s, and they walked to the car together.


	14. Evidence

Asuka finally had to admit she’d got it bad when she found herself searching her clothes for long blonde hairs. Traces of pink lipstick washed away, the scent of her perfume evaporated, and even the bruises from their frequent sparring bouts faded away eventually.

She wanted something permanent.

Her mother handed her a package when she returned home one day, pink-cheeked from the bike ride she’d been on. Out of sight, Asuka opened it carefully. Among the items was a photo Sebastian had taken of them, both girls grinning, hair all messy.

Asuka traced the delicate face through the glass.


	15. Puppy love

Lili returned from Japan floating on air through the mansion. Her father raised his eyebrows.

“Lili…!”

“Yes, Father?” Lili hummed, lost in a world of her own.

“You know I’m not pleased that you entered this tournament. I got there in time to see you lose to that girl –”

“Asuka,” Lili interrupted, with a dreamy smile.

“…and I don’t approve of your defiance. You’re forbidden from using Rochefort jets.”

Lili rolled up her sleeve and revealed a vicious purple bruise.

“What is that, Lili?”

“Asuka gave me it in our fight…she’s so _strong_ , Father.”

Mr de Rochefort gave up.


	16. Cry

“I’m going to miss you.” Lili’s voice was muffled through her hair and Asuka’s shoulder. Her grip was crushing the breath out of Asuka but Asuka didn’t care. Lili was becoming blurry; Asuka blinked but it didn’t seem to help.

“Ms Lili!” That was Sebastian. Lili’s grip tightened.

Asuka drew away reluctantly.

“Lili. Look at me.” Lili raised her head and looked at Asuka.

Asuka gently kissed the tears away, even as she felt a suede thumb stroke away her own.

“It won’t be long. I promise.”                                         

Lili’s lips were on hers, salty and insistent, and then she was gone.


	17. Tease

Asuka heard the laugh, and rolled her eyes. Lili was flirting again.

She didn’t understand the attraction. Lili claimed it was “a harmless amusement”; it bothered Asuka.

“You don’t even like men.”

“Why does it annoy you so much? You see I don’t flirt with the women.”

Asuka didn’t know how to answer.

“I heard what you said to Lee Chaolan. He’s old enough to be your father!”

“He’s boring,” Lili yawned, dancing away.

The laugh carried over to Asuka. She fumed.

A flash of artfully flicked hair caught her attention and their eyes met as Lili whispered “I’m yours.”


	18. Tower Block

Asuka knew every corner of her building by heart. It wasn’t the fanciest in Osaka, but it wasn’t shabby either, and she’d never felt self-conscious about it until she brought Lili there.

Lili’s eyes widened when Asuka told her how many people lived there. She wanted to see where Asuka had spent hours racing other children up and down the stairs, annoying other tenants. She wanted to see the tiny balcony. She even wanted to visit the laundry room where Asuka dumped her clothes after training.

Asuka didn’t understand, but she pushed away the confusion to show Lili her world.


	19. Weapon

She’d tried to hate Lili; sure she was beautiful, but she was arrogant, blonde and utterly convinced she was the better fighter. Asuka thought she needed taking down a peg, or several. But she hadn’t been prepared for Lili telling her about her father; she’d entered the tournament to defend him, and anyone who hurt him would _pay_. As she said this, she clenched her fist in a most unladylike fashion, and her pristine white gloves creased.

With that, the last of Asuka’s defences were obliterated, and she found herself telling Lili about her own father, as Lili edged closer.


	20. Beach

“Asuka,” said Lili, “you do realise we’re fighting at the beach arena?”

“Lili,” Asuka replied, “you obviously forgot too. I mean, why are you wearing a baggy tracksuit?”

Lili flushed. “The same reason you’re wearing your training stuff, I imagine.”

They glared at each other as their opponents, Ganryu and Ogre, wandered past in their skimpy fundoshis, looking on curiously.

“It’s a tag tournament! And we have to work together! So we can’t get too, uh, distracted.”

“Why would you be distracted?” Asuka stammered as Lili blushed brighter.

It turned out to be a winning tactic, much to their dismay.


	21. Secret

“Tell me a secret.”

Lili’s head was on her shoulder; her face was buried in Asuka’s neck and her voice was fuzzy with sleep. Asuka bit her lip.

“The first time I saw you, I thought, what a bitch! But I also thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen.”

“Neither of those things count as secrets,” Lili yawned.

“You’re right, they don’t! But you know all my secrets already. You _know_ I love you. You _know_ I’m so happy you’re in my life. You know… I broke your straighteners.”

Lili sat up, wide awake. “That was you?!”


	22. Storm

The lightning flashed outside, streaking across the sky and lighting up Asuka’s front room. Lili turned pale, and Asuka looked at her curiously.

“Are you really scared of a little storm?”

Lili turned huge eyes to her. “Don’t mock me.”

“I – I’m not! I just don’t understand, that’s all. You know it can’t hurt you.”

Lili wrapped her arms around herself and didn’t say anything. Asuka felt guilt, dark and heavy, in her gut. She really was scared.

“Would it help if I got a blanket and wrapped us up in it? I’ll keep you safe.”

“It might,” Lili admitted.


	23. Gloves

The first time they’d fought, Asuka nearly laughed. The girl was dressed in a frilly white concoction that looked like a wedding cake. Her boots were chosen for vanity; they were completely impractical for fighting. And the gloves weren’t designed for grappling, or anything besides posing.

When the fight started, Asuksa realised she’d have to eat some, if not all, of her words. Lili’s moves were flashy and swift, but Asuka got used to predicting her movements.

Afterwards, the defeated challenger strolled over. A gloved hand rested briefly on Asuka’s hair, before moving to touch her cheek. “Next time, Asuka.”


	24. Test

“You know, Ms Lili, your outfit is not the most practical for fighting.”

Lili turned swiftly. “Are you criticising my methods?”

“No, not at all, but you may find it more efficient to wear proper equipment and tie your hair back.”

Lili flicked her damp, loose hair over her shoulder.

“I wasn’t wearing _proper equipment_ when I was kidnapped. I might have to defend myself at any time. So keep your advice to yourself. Are we sparring or not?”

Sebastian bowed, though he thought that aesthetics and impressing young Asuka had more to do with it than Lili would admit.


	25. Lost

After the tournament, Asuka had to go back to her normal life. It wasn’t the first tournament she’d entered, nor was it the first one she’d lost in. Her family were puzzled. Beyond the unexpected contact with Jun’s son, it wasn’t as though anything bad had happened to her – initially Asuka had been her usual energetic, outgoing self on her return.

Gradually, as time passed, she seemed more withdrawn, quieter. Sometimes her mother swore she saw Asuka staring intently at the sky, as though searching for something, though when asked she would only say that she was looking for swallows.


	26. Magic

Used to fried chicken and token gifts, Asuka couldn’t stop staring at the life-size Santa ice sculptures and the real crystal stars on the huge Christmas tree.

“Do you like it?”

Asuka turned. Lili was just behind her, in a clinging red dress and a Santa hat trimmed with ermine.

“It’s so much!” Asuka blurted, truthfully. But Lili only smiled and moved nearer.

“Look up.”

Above Asuka’s head hung a clump of pearly white berries with shiny green leaves.

“For real? This is too corny!”

“Do you mind?”

Lili’s mouth tasted like cinnamon. Asuka almost forgot to roll her eyes.


	27. Blackboard

After she’d lost to Asuka at the fifth tournament, Lili had gone home to lick her wounds and plan her next move.

Obviously, she couldn’t let this humiliating defeat stand. She was a de Rochefort, and this insolent, maddening _girl_ , had won by a fluke.

History would not know this Asuka Kazama as the victor. No!

So she trained, and plotted, and schemed.

Her father didn’t realise how involved she was until he took a look at her classroom. Lili had chalked an elaborate strategy on the board, with everything from clothes to counterattacks covered.

He merely sighed, and withdrew.


	28. Superstition

Asuka was tying her headband when someone knocked on her door.

“Ugh!” Fingers clumsy from nerves, she watched the headband fall.

“This better be good,” she growled, and opened the door.

Lili de Rochefort.

“What do you want?”

“Asuka Kazama,” Lili started, pushing her way inside, “I have a favour to ask you.”

“Eh? What?”

“In my country, we have a belief that a kiss from a pretty girl before important events brings good luck.”

Asuka snorted. “Yeah, right.”

Lili looked at her. “ _Please_. I’m fighting your cousin.”

“Oh...! Come here.”

Lili didn’t win, but she didn’t seem to mind.


	29. Fantasy

“Sit down,” Asuka ordered, pushing a chair before Lili. “Tonight, I’m cooking you takoyaki!”

Lili folded herself into the chair and eyed the piles of ingredients spread haphazardly over the table.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to –”

“I’m sure!” Asuka pointed her wooden spoon at Lili, who rolled her eyes.

***

Lili wasn’t an expert on takoyaki, but she was pretty sure the misshapen mounds Asuka was proudly setting before her didn’t look much like the ones she’d seen in the city.

She took a bite.

“Good?”

“Um.”

Lili found herself unable to proceed.

Asuka grimaced. “Let’s go out.”


	30. Aloof

All her life, Lili had been shielded from those who would do her harm. As she grew up, she saw the world grey and distant through the tinted windows of her private car. She felt remote, like a satellite; observing but not interacting. People outside were near, but they couldn’t touch her.

When she started fighting, she knew what it was to _live_.

They didn’t know her. They didn’t care about hurting her. It was real and it was dangerous and Lili felt the adrenaline rush through her like a cloudburst. She dipped and swerved and soared, free at last.


	31. Union

She couldn’t believe it was real. The tears beaded on her lashes made it hard to see, and she could vaguely make out a white shape as they approached each other.

Behind her she heard Sebastian fail to choke back a sob. Her mother murmured something to her father. Asuka clutched her bouquet. The cranes fluttered gently in the breeze.

Lili’s blue eyes were dreamy and soft with tears. She wore an austere silk dress; Asuka didn’t notice much else.

“I…”

“Me too.”

Their hands were shaking as they slid the rings on, unable to look away from each other.


End file.
